The overall objective of the program is to establish a bonafide investigation in biochemical and pharmacological aspects of biomedical research. The proposed research program will involve studies from the subcellular to the organism level and in man, since any pharmacological response is a result of interrelated biochemical and pharmacological factors. The response may be a result of the action of a certain agent, and environmental contaminant, or response may be a result of the action of a certain agent, and environmental contaminant, or a result of interaction between an agent and a normal physiological process. Thus, it is necessary to monitor several interlocking aspects of the biochemical and physiological aspects involved.